Catalyst
by catdompteuse
Summary: Saya was her Catalyst. If it wasn't for Saya her life would have never turned out to be the way it was. Train wasn't the only one touched by Saya's magic...


Cat's Notes

Buenas. I see you have clicked on my one-shot. Thankies :) Here's a few quick notes that you should read:

1) _Suddenly I See _is performed by KT Tunstall. Look it up on Youtube, it's a nice song and a perfect fit for Miss Saya Minatsuki. :) The "she" within the song refers to Saya whereas the "I" refers to my original character, Ren Patrick. You'll understand when you read the lyrics & listen to the song. Also, after the first chorus (which is emphasized with little sqiggles~) there is a three year time skip.

2) I'm going to cover ages and time periods really fast. Ren met Saya when she was 15 (almost 16) and Saya was 18 going on 19. She knew Saya about seven or eight months before Saya met Train. After the time skip it's stated that Ren is 19; Train is 24. The whole Apostles of the Stars fiasco already passed so Train isn't as stiff when it comes to discussing Saya. Tada, done in three sentences!

3) I didn't post any pairings and that's because there is no _official _pairing. This is more a less a friendship fan fiction than a romance one. There are _slight_ hints that support either (or both) a TrainOC pairing or a TrainSaya pairing. It's totally up to you to determine how you read it.

-As a side note, Ren Patrick is the name of a singer from a small-time band called Stamps. I really like her voice and obviously her name 'cause I stole it. Look up the band on Google or Facebook. The guy who used to sing for The Hush Sound is in it too, so they're pretty good.-

-Another side note, Sven and Eve don't play a very big part! I feel so bad for them! I'm sorry guys~! But there is one part where Ren is driving Sven's car. Imagine his reaction to that, haha.-

ReadEnjoyReview :)

* * *

><p><em>..:::..<em>

_Black Cat _

_"Catalyst"_

_..:::.._

"Look, Ren, this is like your first _real_ date _ever,_" Patricia said as she pattered away on her phone. Presumably sending an email to her own boyfriend. "Those guys before Jason were nothing. I mean seriously, despite the whole delinquent thing, Jason is seriously sexy. Maybe being a delinquent is what makes him so sexy…"

Ren puffed and then ran a hand through her brown hair. Recently she had added electric blue streaks to it, but the school immediately gave her a demerit for violating dress code. She had wanted to show off her rebellious side, but was instead scolded by her parents and forced into submission. Now she was waiting for the blue streaks to fade out. "That's the thing, Patty, he's a _delinquent. _Why the fuck would he care about how I dress for our first date?"

Patricia let out a startled gasp. At first Ren thought it was because she swore. Patricia had grown up in a rather sheltered home, but the two of them had been friends for years. There was no way that her swearing could be a problem. No, the problem was much less drastic. "Not care?" Patricia sputtered. "_Not care? _Ren, do you have any idea—"

"Patty!" Ren screeched.

Patricia turned around to see what her friend's round eyes were staring at. Out of the crowd emerged a running, bulky figure. As the figure got closer, the more threatening it became until it finally registered in their minds that they should move out of the way.

It was too late though. The bulky man grabbed a hold of Patricia's arm, turning her around and pressing a gun to her temple with a triumphant smile. His beard didn't do much to hide his excited grin. "Move, sweeper, and I'll kill the girl!"

Ren's eyes swept from her hostage held friend to the sweeper who would decide whether her friend lived or died. She expected a man, just as bulky as the fugitive with a pained expression because the fugitive held a hostage. Instead her eyes saw a girl, around the same size as herself, with a grin and a gun half raised and a finger on the trigger.

Then she pulled it.

.:.

_Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world_

_You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl_

_.:._

"I'm really sorry for the scare earlier," Saya apologized again, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Patricia sat in an ambulance, a blanket wrapped around her delicate shoulders and giving her testimony to the police. Ren glanced back at her before smiling at the sweeper. "It's no problem, but are you seriously a sweeper? And what kind of bullet was that? I've never seen anything like it! It was amazing!"

The bullet, instead of flying straight towards the criminal, went for a lamppost. The fugitive had laughed thinking that Saya had lost her nerve to shoot him, until the bullet ricocheted and hit the shoulder that was holding his gun. His initial shock and pain made him drop the weapon and gave Saya the perfect opportunity to perform a flying kick to his face.

Now, the sullen criminal sat in the back of a nearby police cruiser.

Saya laughed and seemed to flush with a bit of embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm a sweeper and that was a reflect shot. It's just a special kind of bullet that reflects off of certain surfaces, mainly metal."

"What's it like? You know, being a female sweeper and all?" Ren asked a light of curiosity burning in her eyes.

A sudden mischievous light appeared in Saya's teal blue eyes. She asked in a hushed voice, "Do you really want to find out?"

Ren wasn't quite sure why their volume suddenly dropped, but she followed the older girl's lead. "Of course!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "It sounds amazing. Adventure every day, being able to prove those badass men that women can be just as badass, traveling to new places and seeing the world while acting like a vigilante! I'd be like Batgirl!"

Saya burst out laughing at the comment. "Perfect! Meet me at the sweeper's bar this Saturday then. I'll show you what the life of a sweeper is about."

.:.

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_It makes you calm; she holds you captivated in her palm_

_.:._

The bar was formidable. Men of various sizes and with various weapons walked in and out, not thinking much of the young high school girl who hung around at the bus stop right outside. Ren fingered her phone wondering if she should text Saya and tell her that she was outside. Would it be okay to meet Saya outside? After all, she had only said _at _the sweeper's bar. And the men who walked in and out scared the living shit out of her.

_What are you thinking, Ren? _she chastised herself. _Didn't you just decide you want to be a sweeper? You can't be getting all scared of men who are on your fucking side._

Taking a deep breath, Ren prepared herself and walked into the pub. Half of her expected everyone to stop and look at her, but no one did. Well, no one other than the bartender and the young woman he was talking to.

"Ren!" Saya chirped up, running up to her from the bar. "You're ten minutes late! I was beginning to think you chickened out on me."

Ren scoffed. "Me? Chicken out? I don't even know the meaning of those words!"

"Perfect!" Saya grinned and suddenly shoved a piece of paper in her face. "Because today we're going after this bounty."

Ren took the piece of paper and scanned over it. The fugitive was an older man with a long scar running down the side of his face. He had the makings of a beard and mustache. Below his photo was a list of reasons he was convicted. Those reasons ranged from running a drug cartel to murder. At the top was his name—Ken Yamu—and on the bottom was the amount he was worth-$350,000.

_No fear Ren, _she told herself as she handed the paper back. "Sounds like an adventure."

Saya laughed again, a charming sound that Ren was sure any man could fall for. "Life is an adventure, Ren-chan. Now let's go and get your first bounty."

.:.

_~Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me~_

_.:._

"Oi, it's our favorite girl!" Brent shouted out, waving his hand out from the bar. A couple of the other local sweepers joined in on the cat calls until Ren deigned herself to sit with them and order a drink. "So is our little secretary on break?"

"Yeah, it's my lunch break," Ren admitted ruefully.

The men should all know this by now. For the past year since she landed her job as a secretary for a small business nearby, Ren had been coming in for lunch at the local sweeper's bar. She came nearly every day without fail, sitting down to chat with the men and figure out what was going on within the sweeper world. It was the most she could do without a formal sweeper's license.

But those men in sitting at the booth by the window were new. Once her drink came, Ren leaned over to Brent and whispered, "Hey, who are those blockheads in the corner?"

They had caught her interest when she sauntered into the bar. Newbies were seen often, floating in and out, looking for new information. But it was rare to see a group of newbies with a kid following them around. Maybe they were babysitting because one man was only a few years older than herself and the other looked nothing like the petite, blonde girl. Yet she could tell the young girl was used to traveling with the two men.

Brent, being a man, had no idea how to remain inconspicuous and tossed an extremely obvious glance over his shoulder. "Them? They introduced themselves a bit earlier. The guy in the suit is Sven or Stephen or something like that. The other guy is Train something or another. And the chick is—"

Ren had perked up at the name Train. "Train? As in, Train Heartnet?"

"Yeah, I think so," Brent mumbled taking another swing of his drink.

To his surprise, Ren jumped out of her seat and approached the table of newbies. The slam her palms made when they made contact with the wooden table could be heard throughout the tavern. "Train Heartnet?" she asked coolly.

The young man fumbled to catch his disturbed bottle of milk before it spilt. When he finally had it firmly in his hand, he grinned and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you dumbass!" she snapped. "I want you to teach me how to use a gun!"

His mouth dropped open with surprise as did his partner's. The young girl seemed annoyed though. Finally he set aside his milk, shut his mouth, and took the stance of an umpire. "No. Way." He declared it while doing the same motions an umpire would do when declaring a player safe.

She felt her lips twitch in annoyance. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Why are you asking him?" the young girl asked. That look of irritation was still on her face. Maybe she was irritated with Train?

"Because Saya said he was the best…"

She let the words fade. Judging by Sven's and blondie's startled expressions, Saya seemed like a forbidden name. On the other hand, Train had perked up a bit more. His startling gold eyes regarded her with mild curiosity before words finally came out of his mouth.

"You knew Saya?"

.:.

_I feel like walking the world, like walking the world_

_You can hear she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl_

_.:._

"I'm surprised the whole fucking world didn't know her," Ren snorted smartly. "That girl was the most enthusiastic person I've ever met."

Train laughed outright and took a swing of his milk. "You've got that right."

"So," Ren let the 'o' drag out quite a bit, "will you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"How to use a gun, damn it!"

"No."

"Come on, Heartnet! We just bonded over Saya! Why won't you teach me?"

All three of the sweepers thought the same thing: _what bonding? _Train regarded the girl again, trying to remember if she was ever mentioned by Saya. Her hair was long, unevenly cut and with split ends forming from the days she spent straightening it under her control. It was also a dyed, rusty red in color with shaggy bangs falling into her muddy brown eyes that were accented with mascara and eyeliner. She wore office-worker clothes: black slacks and a nice silk shirt with white, slightly healed sandals. And her name was…her name was…unknown.

"Well…uh…what's your name again?" Train asked, slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten.

"Huh? Oh, I never said!" Ren exclaimed. "I'm Ren Patrick."

Ren Patrick was a vaguely familiar name, he had to admit, but he couldn't quite place it in any past context. Train thought this over as Ren quickly went over name formalities with Eve and Sven, both of whom were extremely interested in the new comer. After all, it wasn't every day they met someone else who knew Saya.

"Why do you want to learn?" Eve suddenly asked.

Ren regarded the blonde kid and smiled. "So I can become the best sweeper." Eve's expression suddenly soured and Ren could guess why. "You want to be the best sweeper too? I suppose that makes us rivals then!"

"No," Eve said sharply, "my rival is Train."

Beside her, Train paled considerably. He'd never admit it to the Princess's face, but she could be a pretty formidable rival. Ren pouted. "You know, blondie, you can have more than one rival."

"Who is your rival?" Eve asked, suddenly curious.

Ren grinned and quite proudly announced, "Saya! I'll be a sweeper that's twice as good as she ever was!"

Train grinned. He was beginning to like this Ren Patrick. She had some serious spunk and obviously knew Saya just as well as he did. Eve, of course, wasn't as impressed as she was startled. Perhaps she was confused as to why Ren's goal was someone who already died? Finally she asked flatly, "how old are you?"

Reluctantly, Ren said, "Nineteen."

Everyone at the table knew that Saya was already a well accomplished sweeper at nineteen.

"Do you have a sweeper's license?"

"N-no," Ren admitted with a furious blush. "That's why I'm asking Train to teach me!" Immediately, Train opened his mouth to reject her, but saw the wells of water that formed on the brim of her eyes. "I mean, ever since I met Saya I told her I'd surpass her and now she's…she's…" Train jumped to his feet unsure how to calm the now sobbing woman. "If only I could master the gun, then I could finally get my license. But not even her dear friend Train is willing to reach out his hand to help—"

"Alright, alright!" Train exclaimed as the tears began to spill over. Both Sven and Eve couldn't believe he had fallen for an unbelievably obvious trick. "I'll teach you."

.:.

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_

_Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember what you heard_

_She likes to leave you hanging on her word_

_.:._

Ren's tears dried up instantly. "Really?"

Eve thought Ren looked like a puppy-dog being rewarded for doing a trick. She wanted to pat the older girl on her head and congratulate her for tricking Train as thoroughly as she did. Maybe Eve could pick up a thing of two from Ren, like the crying at will. Tears always seemed to get to Train and Sven.

"Yeah, really," Train answered reluctantly. He puffed up his cheeks the way he usually did when he was agitated about something.

Without warning, Ren suddenly threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Train stiffened and quickly slithered—literally, like a snake kind of slither—out of her embrace and reappeared beside Sven. Losing her support, Ren fell forward into the chair only to hear Train ask for the car keys. She sat up suddenly.

"Wait! You want to go practice now?" she asked.

Sven slapped the keys into Train's open palm warning him not to crash the car. "Well, yeah, isn't that what you wanted?"

Ren hesitated. "I…I have a job…"

"But don't you want to be a sweeper?" Sven asked, using a cigarette to point to her.

Train sighed dramatically, stretching out his hands and letting the keys jangle from his fingertips. "If the student isn't prepared, then the teacher has nothing to teach."

"What are you, a philosopher, now?" Sven snapped at his partner.

"You're right, Train!" Ren suddenly clapped her hands. "I'll go quit my job right now! It's not even like I like it or anything like that! I fucking hate being secretary; I should be doing something I like instead, shouldn't I? If I learned anything from that idiot Saya, then that should be it!" The red-head didn't even bother waiting for a reply and began marching away.

Train grabbed a hold of her shirt collar. "You can quit after you train. Come on, let's go!"

"But I just can't _not_ show!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears as he dragged her to the car and directed her into the passenger's seat. She wasn't about to open the door and fly out of a moving car, so she stopped complaining once the vehicle began to move. Train's face had become sullen in the time between putting her in the passenger seat and getting behind the wheel.

"What was she like with you?"

Ren didn't even need to ask who he was referring to. "I'm sure she was the same way with me as she was with you. She was polite the first time we met and then after that…" Ren giggled. "I've never seen a girl with more inappropriate manners, other than myself. She was always smiling, always making jokes and being spontaneous. I'd get texts in the middle of school days that said 'I hope the panda made you smile' or 'the sky is beautiful'."

At least, Train was smiling again as he drove. But she could still feel the gloomy air around him. "I remember the first time she talked about you," Ren suddenly declared.

Startled, Train hit the brake and almost made the car behind them ram their rear bumper. "What?"

"She called me up," Ren said, smiling at him. "She was super excited, saying that she found her new project. After helping me set a goal, she said that she needed someone else to work on. Then she ran into you: the infamous Black Cat, assassin and sulk-er extraordinaire. She said her goal was to make you laugh. I think she did a very good job with that. Don't you?"

"Yeah," Train agreed with a bit of nostalgic in his voice. "She did."

.:.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_.:._

"Shoot the red dot," Train instructed.

He had found some paint from God only knew where and had painted on a tree the face of a crude black cat with a red dot where its nose should be. He also pulled out a spare gun from Sven's car and handed it to her. It was light and small, fitting well in her hand even if it wasn't perfectly balanced for it. Sven stood leaning against his car, smoke in his mouth and watching with mild amusement while Eve read a book. It was Ren's second day of training with Train and to him it didn't seem as if they had trained at all yesterday.

"It's kind of small, Train," Ren muttered but brought the gun up anyways. She closed one of her eyes, took aim, and fired at the tree.

Total. Miss.

"I thought you said you knew the rudimentary skills of a gun!" Train exclaimed.

They hadn't trained at all, Sven decided. He'd put money on the fact that they wasted the afternoon away reminiscing about Saya.

"I do!" Ren protested. "Point, aim, shoot!"

The two sweepers nearly collapsed at the girl's pure stupidity. She might as well have said that she knew nothing at all.

"You can't even aim properly!" Train snapped at her.

"Of course I can't!" she snapped back. "No one has fucking taught me how!"

To her surprise, Train stopped shouting and pulled out his own black decorated gun. There was barely a pause between pulling it out and the shots that were fired at the tree. There were three in total, at least, that she could make out. And all three landed on the red dot. Her mouth dropped open in amazement.

"You don't need to close your eyes," he said as he put Hades away and grinned at her. "It's better if you keep them open." Ren gripped her own gun and nodded. "Point your gun at the tree."

"Alright," Ren muttered as she brought up her arms and pointed them at the crudely drawn cat. In the very least she wanted to prove herself and hit the cat.

Train touched a notch at the front of the gun. "Your target should be directly above this notch."

Ren raised the gun slightly so the red dot floated above the black notch and took in a deep breath. Train moved so he was directly behind and looked over her shoulder making sure her aim was good. Her hands were hovering ever-so-slightly, but the movements were affecting her aim. Without thinking much of it, he reached around and used his hands to steady hers.

"If your hands aren't steady, then you'll miss," he warned.

Ren didn't even bother to make a word this time. She could feel his front pressed against her back and smell his musky scent. His light breathing rustled her hair and pressed against the skin behind her ear. He probably wasn't even aware of it, the idiot, but he did happen to be a fairly good looking man. So she just nodded and swallowed in an attempt to wet her dry throat.

"Alright, fire."

She did so, but completely forgot to control the recoil. Her arm lashed back and hit Train on the nose. "I'm so sorry!" Ren exclaimed as she turned to face him. Train had crouched down, covering his nose which she can see blood dripping from, with gold eye wide. "I didn't mean to! I just…"

"She was embarrassed," Eve suddenly announced.

Ren felt her face burn with shame and she looked away. Train finally stood up, but kept his nose pinched so when he spoke it sounded absurdly funny. He looked kind of confused as if an explanation as to why she had been embarrassed was necessary, but Ren wasn't very forthcoming with that. Sven or Eve weren't either. "It's fine. Let's just continue on with the lesson."

.:.

_And she's taller than most and she's looking at me_

_I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine_

_Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower, a big strong tower_

_.:._

They kept it up for a week. Ren found that, despite Train's usual laid-back attitude, he was quite the grueling teacher. He gave breaks only when absolutely necessary and refused to acknowledge any shot that wasn't within a _centimeter_ of the intended mark. A part of her figured that this was how he was trained albeit a bit less demanding. She was sure that to become the assassin he had been that extra centimeter wouldn't have been allowed.

But, amazingly enough, by the end of it, she could hit a target every single time. Of course, not all shots were a bull's eyes but a good portion were. She'd have to keep practicing to get every shot to be a bull's eye.

"You're getting really good at this, Ren," Train commented as he watched her set off another round of bullets.

"Maybe I'll be as good as you one day," she teased.

Of course, he wasn't about to be teased about his gunmanship by his pupil. Hades was out on firing several shots before she could really register the movement. Her lone bullet hit the target first, landing to the right of the red dot. All of Train's bullet hit the target in the same exact spot though. Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything at all. And from that triumphant grin on his lips, he knew it too.

"Fucking show off," she sighed ruefully. "Do you want to get some lunch? I'll pay."

Ren had learned rather quickly that adding 'I'll pay' to the end of any sentence guaranteed Train's company and typically Sven's as well. Eve was harder to get to it because she attempted to keep some of her dignity. Already drool was hanging out of the side of Train's mouth. Giggling, Ren ushered him to the car.

"I'm taking my sweeper exam tomorrow, by the way," Ren announced suddenly. Train dared to take his eyes off the road for one second to give her a startled expression. "You'll stay and be my moral support, won't you?"

"Eh? Uh, yeah, of course!"

She missed the hesitation in his voice as her eyes landed on something fairly suspicious. A man with a gray, heavy, long trench coat attempted to blend with the crowd and failed miserably at doing so. He made the mistake of casting a wary glance over his hunched shoulders and Ren suddenly realized why she was so suspicious of the man.

"Hey, turn here," Ren instructed pointing at a side alley. "Did you see that man with the creepy trench coat?"

He had spotted a man with _a _trench coat. Train never said trench coats were creepy since he used to wear one as a fashion statement all those years ago, well, three years ago. "He's a man wearing a trench coat," Train concurred.

"I remember seeing a bounty up for him the other day. He's worth like $12,000 dollars or so…Train?"

He had gotten out of the car at the word bounty and was recklessly flagging down the attention of Trench Coat Man. With the words, "I'm a sweeper" he had the criminal running through the crowds. Ren quickly moved herself into the driver's seat and threw the car in reverse. She followed them using the roads until Trench Coat Man finally stumbled through a crowd and caught a helpless woman by the hair.

She threw the car into park and scrambled out watching from behind as Train contemplated what to do. Trench Coat Man still hadn't realized she was there. Pulling out the gun, she took aim and a deep breath, and then fired. The bullet buried itself into the man's shoulder and he cried out in pain before whirling around to go after her.

Her mind panicked as she turned to run. The criminal was nearly twice her size and had enough bulk and muscle to tip over a semi-truck. At least in her mind, he did. Then she saw the panic-stricken faces of the onlookers. Could it be that her own face looked like that? Where was that sweeper pride she had built up? Where did all that courage and bravery she stored up go? Had it really just disappeared into a wisp of smoke? Damn.

_"You aren't chickening out on me, are you, Ren?" _

Saya would be disappointed in her if she panicked and froze up like she had all those years ago. Especially now, after all that training she went through with Train. And that didn't even include the years of self-defense and karate classes she took after meeting Saya; those classes had cost her quite a bit of money and time. She'd be damned if she chickened out now of all times.

Ren waited for Trench Coat Man to be close enough, formed her hands into a volleyball stance with the butt of the gun in the middle, and threw her arms upwards into the man square's chin. His teeth clattered against each other and he stumbled back, but she refused to give him breathing room. She round housed him in the stomach. He grunted and doubled over low enough for her to bring down the butt of the gun on his head.

Trench Coat Man collapsed.

.:.

_She got the power to be_

_The power to give_

_The power to see, yeah, yeah_

_.:._

_One more steady shot, you got this Ren, just one more shot._

The trigger pulled back, fired, and landed on the middle red circle. Ren felt relief flood her. Her fourth try and she had finally passed! Walking out of the shooting range, she felt the smile strain her muscles but couldn't stop it. The attendant in front of her nodded with pleasure.

"Excellent job, Miss Patrick, if you just go back to the front desk they'll present you with your sweeper's license."

"Re-really?" Ren stammered.

The attendant seemed surprised at her disbelief. "Yes, really."

He was even more surprised by her sudden hug. "Thank you so much!"

With a beaming smile she ran out to the main office, allowed her photo to be taken, waited patiently for her card, and then marveled over it when they handed it to her. She had to call Train. He had said something about going after a bounty that morning and that he hated sitting in government official offices. She had let him off, but swore she would call him with good news.

The phone rang a few times before it was answered with a rather groggy, "Hello?"

"Train!" Ren shouted without meaning to. Excitement tended to get the better of her. "I passed! I. Am. Officially. A. Sweeper!" She had half a mind to scream, but managed to control that natural, excitement reflex. Besides that, she was sure that the half asleep Train would not appreciate the high pitch squeal. "Where are you right now? I want to show you my official ID?"

"Give me a minute," Train muttered.

"Alright," Ren replied, too happy to ask why or what he was doing.

A door slammed across the street and she looked up to see Train step out of a familiar, beaten up white car. She could make out Sven as well, his seat set in the back and hat resting on his face. Eve was in the back seat, a book in hand, but she looked up curiously when Train got out.

"Hey! Ren!" he shouted across the street at her.

"Tr-Train? You dumbass! I thought you were going after a bounty!"

"We are," he shouted back. Even from the other side of the street, she could make out that happy grin. "But Princess has gotten rather attached to you and is worried about you going after your first bounty alone." From the car, Eve shot Train a glare. Either she didn't want that fact to be known or Train was projecting his own feelings onto Eve. "So we decided to wait for you."

Ren felt her mouth go dry. Wait for her? Did that mean they wanted her to come?

"Are you coming or not?"

Smiling, Ren shot across the street, weaving between cars and ignoring the ones that honked at her. Train's face paled considerably at her sudden action, but was even more surprised when she threw her arms around him. "Of course I'm coming, dumbass! I'll have to learn more from you if I ever plan on surpassing Saya!"

Train didn't slither away from her hug this time. Instead he laughed, a charming sound any woman would fall for.

.:.

_Suddenly I see _

_This is what I wanna be_

_.:._

"Hey, Train," Ren suddenly said as she cleaned her newly bought gun.

Train had taken her out gun shopping a few days ago and helped her pick out a gun that fit her perfectly. She even put in some extra money into getting it engraved. _Achelois, _one who drives away pain,was craved rather elegantly on one side and she ran her hand against the ridges. If it hadn't been for Saya, she would have never even considered this path of life.

"Have you ever thought about what your life would be like if you never met Saya?"

Train held _Hades_ up against the sky. A gun that went from killing to saving, all by the hands of one woman and a woman he would _never _forget. "No, never."

Ren smiled. "Me neither."

.:.

_Suddenly I see _

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_..:::.._


End file.
